The Muggle's curse
by May La Nee
Summary: Draco Malfoy's sixteenth birthday isn't starting off so well... and unfortunately things are only getting worse. What's going on? Rated M because his craziness isn't suitable for all audiences.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, another new fanfic. ****  
I will update the other ones, I just had to start this because it was in my head and I know it will be good! I don't know how long this will be, but I hope it will be creepy. Please do review!**

She was in a bedroom and she was supposed to change the bed sheets.  
He told her to- but he wouldn't allow her.

"Sir?"  
He smiled at her and took her in for an embrace, but suddenly he seemed to change his mind and tickled her instead. It was _so_ warm, so comfortable…  
He was really nice. Really warm.  
And she was special; he always told her she was.  
Later, she was cleaning and the missus came home.  
He gave her chores away from them.

It was all right though; everything was always all right when he winked at her.

Mum told her to be careful, but she didn't understand; she wasn't jumping in front of carriages, was she?

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up screaming in pain. There was something on top of him, and he could smell something was burning. Putting two and two together he kicked the thing off of him and jumped out of bed to look at how bad his burns were.

But… there were none? The pain was quickly fading.

"Bliming-… Good bleeding morning to you too!" Pansy got up from the ground and looked at him angrily; "I got up at six for you to surprise you and you _kick_ me!?"  
"I had the weirdest dream…"  
"Yeah, whatever." She rubbed her butt and gave him a pointed look; "Well, happy birthday. You should get dressed; you've got ten minutes 'till class."

"Whoa!" Draco nearly jumped; "You've been sleeping on top of me and it didn't occur to you you could wake me up?"  
Pansy scoffed; "We figured it'd look good on you to be late for class on a day like this."  
"I hate you so much," Draco muttered as he gathered his school uniform.

In the bathroom he combed his hair without paying too much attention to anything. He thrust the toothbrush in his mouth before closing is shirt, and just when he got his tie he noticed there was a big stain in his shirt.  
"What the-…" As a member of one of the wealthiest families in the world he couldn't afford showing up anywhere like this! He looked down to rub it off, but it had gone.

The mirror told him otherwise though.

What the… Draco could feel a nervous feeling well up in his stomach and he slowly took the toothbrush out of his mouth. The mirror showed him there was toothpaste dripping out of his mouth, but when he tried to wipe it away, there was none.

Wait a minute… Draco grinned nervously, but the mirror didn't grin along.  
The bastards jinxed it, didn't they? Make him sleep in and then scare him senseless?  
Right; well if that's how they wanted to play it, that's fine. "Just don't accept any of the cakes they offer," he said to himself with a grin, and bent to pick up his waistcoat.

Wait; his reflection wasn't even _bending_? Must have been one hell of a jinx…

When he got back up he didn't want to look in the mirror, but his curiosity got the better of him. His reflection was staring straight back at him though…

And continued to do so when he rushed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait; this fic is more difficult to write than I expected.**

"Happy birthday mate!" Vincent Crabbe hit Draco on his shoulder blade so hard the other couldn't breathe for a second. Draco refused to give in to the force and kept his back straight for as long as it lasted. Just when he wanted to sit down, more people came over to congratulate him.

Harry sighed as he scratched X-es in the wood of his desk with his nail; "He didn't show up at breakfast just so he could shove in our faces it's his super sweet sixteen, didn't he?" Ron was flipping through his ink-stained book furiously; "I don't doubt it, no!" he said in such a frustrated tone it made Harry look up; "What's the matter?"

"The bloody asshole just wants to shove in my face that his parents give him millions worth of presents."

"Er… He didn't actually…- " Hermione interrupted Harry; "The world doesn't revolve around you, Ron."

"_Especially_ not today," Pansy Parkinson leaned against their table looking at her fellow Slytherins.

"Get your filthy ass off my table!" Ron shouted, but she just smiled at him.

"Don't you have to congratulate your boyfriend?" Hermione asked her in a tone like daggers, but Pansy's smile only became wider; "I congratulated him already… I woke up with him."

"Get_ off_ my_ table!_" Ron shouted disgusted by the idea of her being in Malfoy's bed. He shoved the book against her ass with so much anger that splinters shot off the table. Pansy jumped, naturally; "Ow! Hey! I got a bruise there- be _careful_!" she placed a hand on her bottom and rubbed it, lifting her skirt higher than she intended.

Only the rim of her knickers was visible, but that's not what caught her attention. No; what did was the pain that came from her leg when her finger touched it.

"Malfoy got you cooties, did he?" Ron asked after a few moments of staring at the area on Pansy's leg. She herself tried to stare at it as well, but she wasn't succeeding; "What the hell?" When her finger touched the edge of the brown and black shape on her upper leg, she shrieked.

"Looks like burns to me," Hermione said with great disinterest.

"How the hell did I get burned!?" Pansy said in panic, still trying to look under her own behind. "Draco!" She came running straight at him with her skirt still up; "I got burnt! Did you hex me?"

"What?" Draco laughed; "I used no spells yet today…Someone did hex the mirror though."

"I'm not talking about the bleeding mirror! _I_ got _cursed_! Okay!? _Exactly_ where you kicked me!" She seemed on the verge of tears.

Draco then realized something. Hadn't he felt like he'd have something burning on top of him before he woke up? "Show me," he commanded, and she obeyed.

There was indeed a burn… Not the red kind you get when you touch hot metal, but the black kind that you get when you're too close to open fire.

"It only just started hurting?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Mister Malfoy, miss Parkinson… Do you mind continuing your private practices elsewhere _after_ my class?"

"Can I go to the hospital wing sir? I got real bad burns," Pansy looked up at professor Snape with big pleading eyes, and he nodded in agreement. "Can I come with her sir?" Draco asked, and Snape –surprisingly- frowned. "I'd like to know what caused her burns because I think I had them too this morning." Snape pressed his lips together and nodded, and Draco and Pansy left the classroom.

* * *

"So it didn't hurt before?" Draco asked again once they were out of the classroom. "No, it just kind of appeared," her face twisted in pain at every step, "and it keeps getting worse!"

"When I woke up I felt like I was burning, right?"

She raised her shoulders in an annoyed way: "How would I know!? You kicked me, that's what I know."

"I felt like I was burning. And I kicked you and now you have burns."

Pansy raised a brow; "I didn't feel it before though; I'm sure someone cursed me. Like that Weasel or something, he must have done it."

Draco rolled his eyes; "Right. Well I think it's too coincidental, and I'm sure something was burning on my bed."

She sighed and rolled her eyes; clearly his insisting was annoying her.

After a second she decided to lighten the mood; "You're not _that_ hot," she snickered, but Draco gave her a stare.

"I am though?... What's wrong with you?" She seemed offended.

"Well, usually I don't wake up _literally_ feeling as if I forgot to put Floo powder in a fireplace before I stepped in, and now you got burns too. Like I said; _too_ coincidental."

"Yeah. Sure. But I don't think you have anything to do with my burns," Pansy was becoming annoyed once more, and she crossed her arms.

Draco sighed; he wasn't dating this girl, and quite honestly he was barely friends with her. Yet it annoyed the crap out of him when she was annoyed or upset with him. She didn't even matter to him.

"You know…," Pansy said as she pushed the door to the hospital wing open, "I think you're only coming with me so you can look at my knickers again."

Draco sighed through his nose. He wasn't in the mood for jokes like this, but he also didn't feel like ruining her mood; "Hm.., if you say so.."

She giggled; "Nah, you can look at my knickers… after I've taken them off."

"What is it dears?" Madam Pomfrey walked over to them.

Pansy leaned her hand on the metal frame of the bed and lifted her skirt a bit; "I got burns here, and he wants to look at my knickers."

Draco gave her a stare and crossed his arms. She was being a right pain, wasn't she? "I prefer Pandora's Box to remain a mystery."

She gasped in near-mocking disbelief, but couldn't think of a proper comeback.

The following moments were quiet, besides Pansy's yelps when madam Pomfrey poked her burns.

"How did you get burned?" the school nurse asked after about a minute of poking around.

"I don't know; Weasley shoved a book against my ass and then it was there," Pansy said in accusing tone.

Draco rolled his eyes; "This morning I felt like I was on fire when I woke up… and I kicked her… Right there, so I think-…"

"You woke up and kicked her?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Draco nodded and was about to continue, but she didn't allow him to; "You're _students_! You're not allowed to sleep together, you know that right?"

Draco could feel the blood rush to his face; "Yes I know! It wasn't like that, she just-"

"Did you at least use protection?" Madam Pomfrey said with a stern look, focussing her full attention on Draco now.

Pansy saw her chance to get back at him now; "Did you, Draco?" she asked with a wink madam Pomfrey couldn't see.

"We didn't er… I wouldn't sleep with her!" Draco felt cornered; "Just look at her, seriously. That's not a face you want to wake up to! She got in my bed in the morning and startled me, that's all!"

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't continue on the topic.

After she treated Pansy's burns, she gave them both a box of condoms.

**Condoms are not **_**the**_** Muggle's curse, but erm yeah. xD I figured this'd be good lol. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been AGES since I updated but I couldn't figure out how much stuff I wanted there to happen in here! I don't want to give it all away so soon! Hope this was worth the wait. 0_0**

"You're cute when you blush," Pansy said with a grin, but Draco didn't say anything.

He took big steps to get back to the classroom and to get Pansy to shut up.

"Do you suppose she's going to tell people we slept together?" she wasn't nearly as happy as she was before, but still she wouldn't shut her yap; "She thinks we are… Otherwise she wouldn't have given us these." She snickered as she held up the box of condoms, but Draco scoffed; "Lets rid of those then," he said as he tossed his box in the nearest bin with a perfect curve.

"You don't have to throw them away! You could just…- Were you serious?"

"About what?" He didn't care, but he had manners enough to ask.

"About what you said about me.. That you… That I don't have a face you want to wake up to."

"Of course, I've got no reason to lie to her."

"So I'm ugly?" She stopped walking and took his arm to force him to look at her.

"Those are your words."

"But you _do_ think so," She was pouting now.

"Can you read minds?" She didn't reply so he sighed and set pace to the Potions classroom again.

Draco entered the classroom and sat down without a word. Professor Snape looked at him, he nodded, and the lesson continued as if nothing happened.

A good ten minutes later Pansy entered, her eyes red and puffy. She sat down next to Gregory Goyle, behind Vincent Crabbe. Snape gave her a quick glance and she looked down.

Not doing so well, apparently.

The lesson continued as if nothing happened though, but at the end of it Snape held Pansy back for a brief chat.

Draco didn't care, he left with Crabbe and Goyle on their way to Transfiguration.

When all students (including Pansy) were seated, professor McGonagall started explaining the purpose of whatever it was they were going to learn today.

Draco didn't care too much, but Transfiguration was his worst subject so he paid attention anyway. Crabbe was drawing –as always- and didn't seem too interested.

"…_but you know I love you more…_" a male voice whispered. Draco jumped and looked around, but nobody else seemed to have heard it.

He looked over his shoulder again. Pansy looked him in the eyes for a second and then focussed back on her parchment; obviously she was still hurt.

It didn't matter though; the whispering sounded awfully close to him, so there was no way it could be anyone else than Crabbe or Goyle, basically. Unless Pansy could imitate a man's voice… No.

Okay…Whatever… Draco knew Crabbe had always sort of fancied him, so that wasn't new. That he admitted it and said he loved him 'more' was strange though, but he didn't want to get into that.

So he looked back at McGonagall who gave him a disturbed look, before focussing back on his notes.

"Now; I would like to ask you to hand in your notes so I can grade them," professor McGonagall said at the end of the lesson. Crabbe nearly jumped out of his chair, and Goyle sighed in a defeated way as he folded his arms and lay his head down on them hopelessly.

"Hand them in? But-" Pansy looked at her near-empty parchment, "we _never_ have to hand in notes."

"I need to know how much attention you pay in class, and this is the best way to find out. Now hand them in or you're guaranteed to get a 0!"

Crabbe got up and handed in his, Goyle's and Draco's notes.

When he got back he seemed a bit confused, and looked at Draco in a way Draco wasn't familiar with.

"What?" Draco asked, annoyed by anything the other boy had to say that didn't involve praising him.

"I swapped our notes mate…"

"What?" Draco stated the question rather than asking it. Where did he get the nerve to- "I have no idea what you've been writing so I put my name on yours and your name on mine… You'll appreciate it once we get it back, I promise."

"Right,…" Draco sighed, not trusting Crabbe's judgement all too much; "So what _did_ I write then?"

Crabbe made a face similar to that of a person who has just been slapped; "Er… Like I said; I don't know. It wasn't… legible. It kind of looked like French, because it seemed like you put some 'accent graves', but…"

"I put what?"

"Those roof-like things the French put on vowels sometimes."

Draco raised a brow; "You know French?"  
Crabbe pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Any other 'hidden talents?" Draco asked with sarcasm in his voice. Was Vince taking the piss or what?

"Er… German… Latin…- "

"O_kay_ then…" Draco said, not sounding convinced. "Where'd you learn that?" He sat pace towards the Great Hall.

Crabbe raised a shoulder; he knew Draco wouldn't care much for the answer.

"So what did _your_ notes say? Surely they were better than my 'French' ones." Draco glared, and Crabbe shivered; "They were drawings, mainly… But also _notes_-like mate! You'll be grateful, I promise."

Draco rolled his eyes; "So she's not going to notice?"

"Well she might wonder since when you draw on your parchment… But besides that I think not..." Crabbe said carefully. He really thought Draco would be grateful!

"Let's just go to the Great Hall now," Draco sighed.


End file.
